Happy Ending
by Starry's Light
Summary: Fluffy take on how the Devil Survivor 2 protag and Yamato get along after Yamato's ending in the Triangulum route. Hardcore fluffy oneshot.


**Short gay thing cuz after getting back from the first day of school I was just _really_ in the mood  
it's just something between the Devil Survivor 2 protag and Yamato Hotsuin, set prolly after Yamato's ending in Triangulum**

 **oh and, like with every other oneshot I make in SMT, the protag's name is Starra**  
 **Don't... Don't question it please xD oh also he's mute! That's a thing**

 **anyways**

Happy Ending

The potent darkness lurking behind his eyelids lifted like that of a veil, and Yamato felt himself begin to awaken. Warm, tender comfort enveloped him. His steady breathing was rhythmic, a soothing constant offset but slightly by the sound of someone else sleeping beside him. A small moment elapsed in where he allowed himself a quiet laugh: Yamato always woke first.

Raising his hand, he touched the shoulder of the one next to him, practically smothered in the blankets he must've pulled unto himself overnight again. A swatch of one sheet still covered enough of Yamato that he wasn't quite cold, but... still, Starra... Another voiceless chuckle, a tiny smile.

He continued to nudge his partner until a sleep-glazed blue eye rose to meet Yamato's lilac. As Starra's gaze focused upon him, this... tenderness squeezed his heart, set a sure smile to his lips. Yamato raised his hand again and placed it in front of Starra's bleary face, forming a fist with his thumb, middle, and ring fingers as his index and pinkie protruded.

 _I love you_.

Starra giggled silently, gently clasping and unfolding his partner's hand, raising it then to his lips. With his other hand, the mute boy reciprocated Yamato's gesture. _I love you_. And Yamato closed his eyes, his expression still, as he let this warmth come awash over him. Letting out a breath, he leaned in and kissed Starra's nose.

They shared a glance. Starra stuck out his tongue and signed, _Travel the world? Nah. Let's stay here today._

A laugh spilled out from his partner. Before he could reply, Starra signed again. _I love your voice._

The warmth in Yamato's gaze fluttered as he stared into his lover. "Thank you." And Starra smiled. "There are times when I wonder what you would sound like if you had your own, though I suppose it is frivolous seeing as you lack the ability to use it, huh." And he smiled back.

 _It's alright._ Starra made a little shrug. _I love... hearing you. Being around you_.

"As do I, or I wouldn't have taken you with me." His gaze hovered so gently over Starra's and he let out a soft, loving sigh. Then he signed _Thank you_ to his partner in quick, nimble formations.

 _What did I do_? Starra giggled, sticking out his tongue a second time. He had such a cheeky, cute look on his face.

Pausing to kiss him again, Yamato let his lip curl into a side grin. _Exist_.

 _Well you too then_. And they both laughed, Yamato so quietly his voice could almost be mistaken for something his mute lover might somehow conjure.

Spending time like this—blessedly alone—without a single responsibility to his name—still appeared a dream in the back of Yamato's mind. No demons to dredge, no wars to wage, no devils to destroy. The Septentriones and Triangulum and however many other stars there were now hanging suspended outside the grasp of humanity, a worry their new world would never have to worry about again.

And as Miyako—however they were related, a Hotsuin she remained—reigned over the only world he ever knew, there simply was... no need for his presence in JP's. He doubted this... _freedom_ of his would stop feeling so strange in any time soon, and it was possible he would be needed again by his old position.

Yet even so, here he remained. Here... they remained.

Returning to Starra's original suggestion, the silvery-haired boy gave him a tender smile. "I'm afraid lazing about isn't a subject I am well-versed in, and I feel wasteful lying here when I could be..." ah, what could he be doing? The more he thought about it, the more similar both options seemed...

 _But if Y-A-M-A-T-O—_ Starra signed, taking great care in signing his partner's name— _isn't well-versed in a subject, then shouldn't he learn the art of lazing?_ Another cheeky little grin. Yamato's heart squeezed. _I mean with Daichi as my teacher I pretty much know all there is to lazing._

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Seeing as the both of you grew up together, it's entirely possible _you_ taught _him_ how to live an unfulfilled life."

Stuck out his tongue again. Oh, Starra. _Lazing around is very fulfilling. See, you need to learn._

Yamato pressed a mock-menacing grin onto his face as he forcefully signed, _Then t-e-a-c-h m-e._

A light hit his lover's face. Starra sort of bounced up from the bed—however that worked while lying down—sending sheets spiraling about him, then pulled his partner into a tight embrace before pressing his face to Yamato's chest. The latter felt his heart pounding and decided to ignore how loudly Starra heard it from there. Laughing, the mute boy signed, _Reminds me of t-a-k-o-y-a-k-i,_ then laughed again and placed his hand into a familiar position. _I love you_.

Lowly chortling, Yamato pressed his lips to his lover's ear and whispered, "I love you, Starra," as he snuggled closer.


End file.
